A Night Out
by Vena
Summary: Because Rachel had been working too hard, Patton takes her out for drinks at Lime Rickey's, but she gets a wee bit tipsy... 60x362 oneshot


**A/N: **A 60/362 story for y'all because there's not enough of em around... when there should be! What is wrong with you people? Ah wells. This is a oneshot. Hoorah.

**Summary: **Because Rachel had been working too hard, Patton takes her out for drinks at Lime Rickey's, but she gets a wee bit tipsy...

**Disclaimer: **Wish I did but I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't keep drooling at numbuh 60 :D

----

Patton Drilovsky, Numbuh 60, KND Drill Sergeant Supreme of the Arctic Base, hurried down the winding paths of Kids Next Door Moon Base to his Supreme Commander's office. She had called saying she needed to talk to him so Patton had to drop whatever it was he was doing at the Arctic Base and rushed straight to the moon.

He spotted Rachel McKenzie, his Commander, walking very unsteadily, holding a bunch of papers in her hand. Patton smirked before walking to her side.

"Need some help Numbuh 362?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh Numbuh 60!" She yelped in surprise.

"Here."

Patton grabbed half of the stack of papers into his own hands.

"Thank you." Rachel said turning a light shade of pink. She led the way to her office and Patton followed.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked.

"Oh yes." She replied. "I didn't get your report this week."

"I just gave it to you."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh." Patton said with a nod.

Rachel threw her head backwards and groaned, her short blonde hair brushing lightly against her back. Patton smirked once again.

"I'm so sorry Numbuh 60." She apologized. "I must've missed it or it's hiding within all this."

She shook the papers in her arms slightly and Patton chuckled.

"It's okay." Patton tried to reassure his superior. "I'll send it again."

Rachel sighed as she kicked open the door to her office. She dumped the stack paper on the desk and Patton followed suit. Rachel leaned on top of them and groaned once again.

"Thank you Numbuh 60."

"No problem Numbuh 362." He said waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you sure you'll be okay with all this?"

Rachel answered with a smile and a roll of her brown eyes. Patton smiled back, looking right at her. Rachel looked back at him, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear in a teasing fashion, making Patton turn pink.

"Right!" Patton coughed. "I guess I should be going now."

"Sorry for wasting your time." Rachel said with a sigh.

Patton waved a hand. "Nah. It's cool."

He walked back to the door, took one look at Rachel, who seemed to be very disappointed as she slumped down in her chair, and slowly closed the door. But halfway he hesitated and pushed it wide open. Rachel jumped and turned to Patton.

"Numbuh 60?" She asked curiously.

"When's all this due?" He asked pointing to the stacks paper on the desk.

"Not till next week." She replied. "Why?"

Patton stood on the opposite side of the desk, placing his orange-gloved hands on it and leaned in.

"How about if I take you to Lime Rickey's?" He asked.

"Oh no, I can't." Rachel replied gloomily.

"Come on." Patton encouraged. "You need to get out every once in a while."

"Oh… I don't know." Rachel pulled a sour face.

"You need it." Patton said.

"Um…" Rachel contemplated. "Well if you say so."

Patton grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go!" He exclaimed before dragging her out of the office.

--

The two walked through the doors of Lime Rickey, a place where many kids like to hang with their friends, drink and catch up. Tables and chairs filled up most of the room and behind all that was a bar with stools and many bottles stacked up on the wall. In the corner was a small stage, mainly used for open mike nights.

Patton gestured the young blonde next to him to follow as he made his way through the crowd to the bar. He sat on a stool and Rachel sat next to him.

"Hey Rickey!" Patton called out to the back of a man behind the bar.

"Well hey there Patton!" He called back as he turned, cleaning a mug. He turned to Rachel. "And what's this? A date?"

Rachel turned bright pink.

"No, no, no, no." Patton stammered waving his hands as a small blush crept upon his face. "I'm just taking her out for the night."

"Very well. I haven't seen you here in a while Rachel."

"Yeah." Rachel said glumly, drawing a picture on the bar with her finger. "I've been busy…"

"Supreme commander and all?"

"Yep."

"So what'll be kids?" Rickey asked putting down his newly cleaned mug.

"Two root beers thanks." Patton replied, holding up two fingers.

"Two root beers coming right up."

He turned his back again to them and Patton looked back at Rachel.

"Isn't this much better than paperwork?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "Much better."

She smiled a wide smile from ear to ear, making Patton's heart beat faster and causing him to blush. He quickly turned his head away.

"Y-yeah I'm… er… glad you like it." He stammered.

Rachel sighed and rested her head on her hands. A few seconds later two mugs filled with root beer appeared before them.

"Here kiddies." Rickey said cheerfully. "Just don't drink too much of this stuff."

"Thank you." Rachel said, taking her mug and sipping it, Patton following suit. Rachel put her mug down after finishing half of it and turned to Patton, not saying anything.

Patton raised an eyebrow as he looked at Rachel through the corner of his eye, drinking the root beer.

"Yes?" He asked, putting the mug down.

"Thank you Numbuh 60." Rachel said calmly giving him a small smile.

Patton rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah… you're welcome."

Rachel picked her mug up again and started drinking. Patton smiled at her for a brief second before drinking for his mug again.

--

"You remember in cadets?" Rachel slurred.

"Yes." Patton replied.

"Hahahahaha! Remember on level 13 of the simulation? Your butt got totally kicked!"

She pointed mockingly at the young boy next to her and grinned evilly. Ten empty mugs were sitting on the bar near her while only four near Patton.

"While you got past everything." Patton said, his mouth twitching into a smile. "You were always the best."

Rachel turned away holding her face. "Oh Patton."

Patton smirked. "Come on lets get you home."

"Oh but I'm having so much fun!" Rachel protested.

"Numbuh 362 I order you to let me take you home."

"You can't order me around. I'm the supreme commander!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying eh? Come on." Patton jumped off the stool and held out his hand.

"Oh okay." Rachel gave in and took his hand. She slid off the stool in a sloppy fashion causing her to fall onto Patton. He caught her and lifted her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He looked down on her before realizing how close their faces were. A small blush crept on his cheeks while a wide smile formed on Rachel's face.

"Hello." She merely said.

Patton pushed Rachel upright while trying so hard to keep a straight, non-red, face. He gestured her to follow him out of Lime Rickey's and she obliged. As soon as they were on the street Rachel grabbed Patton's arm and held it tight, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the night." She said soothingly, while closing her eyes. Patton gazed down on her and his face went totally red. His heart started beating a thousand miles per hour and his forehead started to sweat.

"Uh y-yeah… y-you're er… w-welcome." He stuttered. Rachel let go of his arm and grinned at him.

"You've been nervous a lot tonight." She giggled.

Patton didn't say anything and looked away.

"Come on." He eventually said.

They started walking down the street without saying a word. Patton shoved his hands in his pockets and watched his feet hit against the pavement, whilst Rachel walked dizzily next to him, almost like she was walking on clouds, giggling like the most funniest thing just happened. Patton took one look at her and a wide smile formed on his lips. He was so used to seeing Rachel stressed and stern, that watching a carefree, childish Rachel walk next to him warmed his heart. She, for that moment, no longer was his supreme commander, but a kid. And that's when it hit Patton. Rachel had given up her childhood; just so other kids can enjoy theirs. He let out a sigh of sorrow for her.

All of a sudden, Rachel stopped in her tracks rubbing her eyes and yawning. Patton walked a couple of steps before turning around.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mmm." Rachel hummed. "Just tired is all."

"Come on." Patton turned his back to Rachel and stuck it out, gesturing for her to climb on.

She looked at it in confusion, making sure what Patton was doing. Once she was sure she wrapped her arms around his neck as Patton lifted her up from under her legs. She rubbed her face against his jacket and giggled.

"It's so soft." She sighed, closing her eyes.

Patton chuckled sheepishly as his face grew hot and red once again. He rolled his eyes at his own body's reaction.

_She's just my commander, geez. Get a grip Drilovsky. _He continued to tell himself silently.

--

Judging by the heavy breathing, Patton knew Rachel was asleep but she was getting heavy and he didn't know how long he could carry her for. He groaned in frustration.

"Psst, Rachel." He hissed.

No reply.

He rolled his eyes and continued walking down the street. It was dark but the streetlights lighting up the pathway made it easy to see his way. The stars above twinkled carelessly above them, each bigger or smaller than the last and the crescent moon was a remarkable silver. It was such a peaceful night. Patton looked back on the sleeping beauty on his back and his expression softened. He gave a small smile and turned his head back to the footpath.

It wasn't long after that he stopped in front of a big white house, with a fancy garden at the front and the black fence that bordered it was finely painted.

"Psst Rachel." He hissed again. He pushed her up and down gently, hoping to wake her.

"Mmm…" She groaned. "Where am I?"

Patton put her down and turned to her.

"Home." He said. "Well your home anyway."

Rachel gave a few confused glances between her house and Patton until it dawned on her the events of the evening. She smiled.

"I see." She said. She wasn't as tipsy as before as she slept it off, but she was still a bit woozy.

"Yep." Patton flatly said. "Goodnight then."

Rachel nodded and opened the gate to her house. Halfway through she turned her head to Patton. "Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome." He replied, shifting his beanie up and down. Rachel nodded once and disappeared into her house.

Patton gave a sigh and headed down the street to his own home. He went over the evening's events in his mind. Those events made him see Rachel in a different way.

Now Rachel wasn't just his supreme commander anymore, she was a kid as well.

She was his friend and maybe something more…

----

A/N: Oh my. It's finished! And Patton has a new crush! everyone say d'awwww. Rachel tipsy from rootbeer, how can you resist? She probably acted a little OOC but like hello? She was drunk? (geez they're 10 and they're drunk. whats wrong with the world?) and Patton himself probably acted OOC too... oh wells :D please R&R. Mighty appreciated.


End file.
